Green Time Rush: Jo and Jett?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Kendall isn't partners with Jo or Jett? What could happen?


**A/N What if Jo were in the Green Time Rush episode? I know I already wrote a story sort of like this, but here is a new version of it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's Pov<strong>

So I hate Social Studies, the only good thing about school was that Jo was right next to me. Man we have been dating for 3 years. When Miss. Collins announced that we could pick our partners, I squeezed her hand under the table. The way we were sitting was that Jo was on my right, and we always held hands under the desks, because I write with my left hand and Jo writes with her right. I looked at Jo, but Jo was talking to Camille.

Mrs. Collins said, "The winning team gets a week off from school, now pick your partners."

Everyone went for Logan except Camille, Jo and I. I held Jo's hand the entire time, but Camille pulled Jo away from me, so it looked like they were partners, and then I pulled her back, and then it went back and forth. I whispered, "Jo if you don't pick me, I am breaking up with you."

Then Miss. Collins asked, "Jo who are you with?"

Jo said, "Kendall."

Camille looked at me evilly. Jo whispered to me after we were done picking, "Were you really going to break up with me?"

I said, "No."

Jo said, "Miss. Collins, I would like to work with Jett."

I said, "Jo no."

Miss. Collins approved, and then I was stuck working with Camille. I needed to win that week off so I could hang out with Jo and maybe we could've made out for a long time. Camille asked me, "So what do you want to do for our project?"

I said, "Look at them, I need to get him away from Jo."

Camille yelled, "Kendall!"

I just watched as Jo and Jett worked on their project. Jo doing most of the work, but Jett was flirting with her. I heard Camille ask, "Kendall what are we going to do?"

I just said, "Get Jett away from Jo."

I heard Jo say, "Jett, maybe we can do a Palm Woods wide day of play where everyone gets outside, and plays, has picnics, hangs out and no one is inside. We get coolers of water, and sports drinks."

I was supposed to be with Jo, and kiss her. Camille said, "Kendall."

I turned and looked at her, and said, "You know what, you can do the project, and I will separate Jo and Jett. Don't even put my name on it, I want to get my girlfriend back."

I spent all day trying to get rid of Jett, that it only made things worse between Jo and me. I went to the pool around 11 and I saw Jo sitting with her feet inside the pool. I went behind her, put my feet in and wrapped my arms around her. Jo almost had a heart attack until she realized it was me. She just said, "I would've picked you if you didn't say you were going to break up with me."

I said, "I'm sorry, it's just I wanted to make sure I would get you as my partner, that way we could spend more time together."

Jo said, "I just hate being the center of attention and having to choose between my boyfriend and my best friend."

I said, "Awe, I'm sorry I made you feel that way, I just wanted us to be together forever."

Jo said, "It is okay, I just want to be alone right now, can you please respect that. I am sorry, I just don't want to talk to anyone right now."

I said, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

Jo said, "Look I'm sorry Kendall I am just really frustrated right now. I will call you later."

Jo got up and kissed me on the lips right before she left. I got the call later and Jo wanted to break up with me. I understood why, and then I just was sad. Camille wanted to work on our project, and I just couldn't believe Jo dumped me. I finally said yes to Camille to shut her up. I helped her make a poster board and then it got really late, so she went to bed, and so did I.

I had laid in my bed and thought about Jo. I just couldn't get the fact that Jo and I were over. I went to bed and then when I woke up it was 11, and I called Jo. Jo picked up and she said, "What Kendall? I thought we broke up."

I said, "Jo I need you back, I'm sorry, I screwed up."

Jo said, "Kendall I have to work on my project."

I said, "Jo wait."

Jo said, "What?"

I said, "Give me one more chance."

Jo hung up, after I said that. Camille and I finished our stupid recycling project, and now I can go flirt with Jo.

Camille said to me before we started, "Once we finish you can go see Jo."

I finished the project so fast and ran to see Jo. I saw Jo and Jett working on their project and laughing,

I saw him kiss her cheek and her laugh. I got furious, Jo is my girl. I walked up to their table and asked, "Hey Jett, what is your project about?"

Jett said, "We are doing a Palm Woods wide day of Play."

I said, "Oh, so why did you kiss her cheek."

Jett said, "She was telling me about how she dumped you. I felt bad for her, so I kissed her cheek."

I said, "Well back off because I made a big mistake and I am still in love with her."

Jett said, "No."

Jo walked up to me, and said, "You're in love with me?"

I said, "I always have been."

Jo said, "I love you too."

I kissed her passionately, and then I smiled at her, and asked, "So are we back together?"

Jo said, "Does this answer your question?"

I waited and Jo kissed me on the lips. I finally got my girl back. I said bye and left. About 5 hours later I walked into the class room with Camille and then we didn't win the prize and neither did Jo and Jett, but technically I won because I had my girl back. Carlos and James won with their don't be a James project. They did get a week off from school, but it was at the capital, which would've sucked. Even though it wasn't the way I wanted to spend my project, Jo and I did have a Green Time Rush because we painted Jett Green.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you like this.**


End file.
